This invention relates to floats, such as tube shaped floats. More particularly, the present invention relates to connectors for connecting at least two floats together.
According to the present disclosure, a connector of a connector pair is provided including a connector base having an axis, a loop coupled to the connector base and configured to receive a flexible line, an extension centered on the axis, and a plurality of arms extending from the connector base and cooperating to define a space therebetween sized to receive an extension of another connector of the connector pair.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a connector of a connector pair is provided including a connector base, a loop coupled to the connector base and configured to receive a flexible line, and a plurality of arms extending from the connector base. Each of the plurality of arms includes at least one finger extending from each of the arms. Each of the fingers and the connector base cooperate to define a finger-receiving space therebetween sized to receive a finger of another connector of the connector pair.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a connector of a connector pair is provided including a connector base, a loop coupled to the connector base and configured to receive a flexible line, and means for intertwining with a substantially identical connector of the connector pair.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a connector of a connector pair is provided including a connector base, an opening member coupled to the connector base and defining an opening sized to receive a flexible strap, and a plurality of arms extending from the connector base. Each of the plurality of arms includes at least one finger extending from each of the arms. Each of the fingers and the connector base cooperate to define a finger-receiving space therebetween sized to receive a finger of another connector of the connector pair.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Unless otherwise indicated, the drawings are to scale.